D'amour ou d'amitié
by Ishtar205
Summary: Yaoi HPDM. Harry et Drago s'avouent leur amour, grâce à une simple chanson moldue... Pas de spoiler. FIC FINIE
1. Chapter 1

**D'amour ou d'amitié**

Voilà ma première fic... L'auteure en moi (et oui, il faut vivre avec son temps... quoi, vous préférez écrivaine... pas moi, alors je garde auteure na!) a très très peur. Donc, même si les copines qui m'ont servi de bêta (merci Elrienne, merci Kimmy Lyn ! merci merci merci ) m'ont déjà encouragée, je compte sur votre indulgence et surtout sur vos reviews !

Evidemment, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à JKR... (c'est ma première fic, mais j'aime déjà pas cette phrase. Je m'y ferai jamais, même si je suis consciente qu'il faut rendre à César... et que j'admire JKR comme tout le monde s'en doute ! LOL)

Autre précaution : ceci est un yaoi HPDM, et il va y avoir des lemons (scènes hot, hot, hot) entre mecs, donc prudes, homphobes... passez votre chemin... Vous êtes prévenus...

Et maintenant, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : Bonne lecture

Prologue

Il y a quelques mois, Harry et Drago ont fait la paix. Ils vont entrer en septième année, ils ont grandi et mûri. Chacun de son côté, ils avaient réfléchi et avient fini par se convaincre que se lancer des piques et se faire des crasses sans arrêt était puéril.

Ils avaient alors décidé de se faire un effort. Or, les grands esprits se rencontrent toujours, dit le proverbe et Drago et Harry purent en vérifier le bien-fondé quand chacun reçut de l'autre un hibou lui demandant une rencontre.

Ils s'étaient donc donné rendez-vous sur le Chemin de Traverse quelques jours avant la rentrée scolaire. Après s'être pour une fois cordialement salués, ils s'étaient assis à la terrasse de chez Florian Fortarôme et, devant une coupe de glace, avaient essayé de faire plus ample connaissance. A leur grande surprise, après une heure de discussion à bâtons rompus, ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils avaient un tas de choses en commun, et que leurs différences n'étaient absolument pas rédhibitoires.

Il faut dire qu'ils se respectaient déjà car même au plus fort de leur haine, ils avaient dû se rendre à l'évidence et reconnaître à leur ennemi des qualités inédiables : Harry avait reconnu depuis longtemps que Drago avait de la classe, et une intelligence remarquable ; quant à Drago, il avait dû admettre que Harry était un attrapeur hors-pair et qu'il avait de réelles qualités de cœur.

En fait, conclurent-ils ensemble, en regardant les choses rétrospectivement, à part la haine ancestrale qui opposait leurs maisons, il n'y avait rien en eux qui justifiait ces six dernières années de haine et de mépris.

« Ce qu'on a pu être débiles quand même ! Se haïr, sans aucune raison valable, comme ça, pendant tant d'années ! »

« Alors oublions les idiots que nous avons été, et tâchons de faire de notre dernière année une année si pleine d'amitié qu'elle compensera les années de haine qui l'ont précédée. »

« Ça c'est un programme qui me va ! », dit Harry, en serrant la main que lui tendait Malefoy avec un grand sourire, effaçant par là-même leur premier essai raté en la matière qui avait eu lieu dansle Poudlard Express, il y a 6 ans.

Dès le premier jour de cours, les deux "princes" convoquèrent tous les membres de leur maison pour leur apprendre la grande nouvelle de la trêve conclue entre eux.

Bien sûr ils durent affronter la perplexité voire la mauvaise volonté évidente de certains, mais ils persévérèrent, en se montrant souvent ensemble, en discutant au vu et au su de tous, et surtout en demandant et en obtenant que soit aménagée une nouvelle salle commune, à partager entre les quatre maisons de Poudlard.

Et, en un temps relativement record, ils arrivèrent à ce que les querelles entre gryffondors et serpentards se limitent aux matchs de Quidditch !

Harry et Drago étaient extrèmement satisfaits de cette amitié naissante mais qu'ils sentaient déjà forte… La complicité qu'ils sentaient naître entre eux les ravit…

Evidemment, ils n'en disaient rien, mais ce qu'ils lisaient dans les yeux de l'autre quand ils se croisaient leur suffsait…

Enfin, cela leur suffisait… c'est ce qu'ils croyaient. Et c'est une simple chanson moldue qui allait tout changer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : D'amour ou d'amitié...

**POV Harry.**

**15 jours avant les vacances de Noël, dans son lit.**

J'arrive pas à m'ôter cette chanson de la tête. On dirait qu'elle s'est gravée en moi. Mais je ne suis pas un CD, par Merlin ! Ah, merci Hermione !

Parce que tout ça, c'est la faute d'une fille, comme d'habitude ! On a pas idée, aussi, de mettre sa musique à fond, même si on a invoqué une bulle de silence.

Et Harry de se remémorer l'incident.

Il était avec Malefoy dans la nouvelle salle commune des quatre maisons. Car, depuis que Dumbledore avait autorisé les élèves à avoir une salle commune par année en plus de celle de leur maison, c'était beaucoup plus pratique pour le serpentard et le gryffondor de s'y retrouver puisqu'elle était à égale distance de chaque dortoir. En plus, ça leur permettait d'avoir une conversation plus personnelle que dans leur salle commune habituelle où ils étaient sans cesse interrompus par leurs amis respectifs. Malefoy et lui s'étaient donc retrouvés, comme cela leur arrivait de plus en plus souvent, pour dicuter de tout et de rien.

Hermione était là aussi pour discuter avec une copine de serdaigle, et après que celle-ci soit parti se coucher, elle était restée là pour travailler plutôt que de se déplacer jusqu'à la Tour Gryffondor. Elle s'était donc enfermée dans un bulle de silence. Malefoy et moi nous étions interrompus pour la regarder car elle avait aussi jeté un sort de musique et la voir ainsi entourée de volutes de notes et de mots silencieux était un spectacle intriguant.

Mais à ce moment-là, la bulle avait soudain disparue et tout le monde avait entendu une voix s'élever. C'était la voix d'une chanteuse moldue, magnifique, mais particulièrement forte. Et quand s'étaient élevées les paroles, tout le monde s'était tu. Stupeur ou silence appréciateur, en tout cas, la voix avait chanté, limpide, dans un silence absolu, jusqu'à la fin. Et même quand Hermione avait murmuré « _Silentium_ » pour annuler le sort de musique, le silence avait bien perduré encore deux bonnes minutes. Puis Hermione était partie, un peu rouge, et le claquement de la porte avait rompu le charme.

Mais depuis, moi, je n'arrive pas à oublier cette chanson. Les paroles résonnent en moi, encore et encore. Elles disent si précisément ce que je ressens pour Drago !

Au point que j'en viens à soupçonner Hermione de nous avoir fait entendre cette chanson à dessein. Cette fille est capable de tout, même de deviner ce que je tente de cacher à tous et que je ne m'avoue encore que difficilement à moi-même. Elle me regarde bizarrement… Je devrais peut-être lui parler…

En tout cas, cette chanson… son écho en moi est si grand…

_Il aime bien me parler des choses qu'il a vu, du chemin qu'il a fait et de tous ses projets_

C'est tellement vrai… Depuis que Malefoy et moi on se parle vraiment, on est devenu très proches. Ron en est même jaloux.

_Je crois pourtant qu'il est seul_

Ça pour être seul… ! Il cache bien sa solitude, pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas, en s'entourant de toute une cour, mais ces gens sont insignifiants pour lui, et maintenant que j'ai passé cette barrière, je finis par me demander s'il a jamais eu autre chose que des camarades.

_Je ne sais pas où je suis, quelque part dans sa vie, si je compte aujourd'hui plus qu'un autre pour lui_

Quant à savoir si je compte pour lui… c'est une question que je n'ose pas me poser. J'essaye de me concentrer sur le moment présent.

_Il pense à moi je le vois, je le sens, je le sais, et son sourire ne ment pas quand il vient me chercher_

Il y a quelque chose qui passe entre nous, j'en suis sûr. Et c'est précisément pour ça que la jalousie de Ron me fait rire. Je ne ressens pas la même chose pour Ron que pour Malefoy !

_Moi je l'aime et je peux lui offrir ma vie, même s'il ne veut pas de ma vie_

Et oui, j'ai bien dû me l'avouer.

Moi, Harry Potter, J'AIME Drago Malefoy !

Et pourtant, je ne pensais pas aimer les garçons. En même temps, Malefoy est le premier qui m'attire, je ne sais pas si je peux en tirer une loi générale. C'est Drago que j'aime, et le fait qu'il soit un garçon… En même temps, ce n'est pas seulement son âme qui m'attire, ça c'est évident !

_Je rêve de ses bras_

Et je ne rêve pas que de ses bras !

C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que tout a commencé. Ce sont mes rêves qui m'ont poussé à me poser des questions, à me remettre en cause, et à m'avouer enfin ce que mon cœur et mon corps désiraient vraiment.

La première fois, c'est Ron qui m'a réveillé. Il croyait que je faisais un cauchemar ! Heureusement qu'il ne m'a pas vu rouge comme une pivoine et que le bas de mon corps était sous les couvertures !

J'ai plus fermé l'œil de la nuit. Rêver comme ça de Malefoy ! ça m'a fait un choc ! Déjà, rêver d'un garçon, c'était pas évident, mais de Drago Malefoy en plus ! Certes, nous n'étions plus ennemis, mais de là à rêver de lui comme d'un amant !

J'avais tellement peur que les nuits suivantes j'ai insonorisé mon lit. Et j'ai eu rudement raison car mon rêve est devenu récurrent.

Je croise Malefoy dans un couloir. Il s'arrête et sans mot dire me prend la main et la pose sur sa joue. Et il pose en retour sa main sur ma joue. Mon cœur s'emballe. Malgré moi, ma main va caresser ses cheveux. Il les porte longs maintenant et ils sont aussi doux que je l'avais imaginé. Il s'approche encore et me plaque contre le mur. Il m'embrasse et c'est mieux que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Ses lèvres si douces, sa bouche si accueillante, sa langue qui apprivoise la mienne…

Puis, il me soulève pour m'asseoir dans l'embrasure d'une fenêtre et noue mes jambes dans son dos pour mieux se coller à moi. Je le serre contre moi, aussi fort que je peux, et mes gémissements de plaisir résonnent dans le corridor.

Mais Drago s'écarte et fait trois aller-retour de quelques pas. Je ne comprends rien à son manège jusqu'à ce que la porte de la Salle sur demande apparaisse.

« Viens », me dit-il en me prenant la main, « on sera plus tranquille ici. »

Ce sont les premiers mots qu'il prononce. Je prend sa main, j'entre et ce que je vois me laisse pantois. La Salle sur demande est la réplique d'une chambre de septième année, mais elle est pour moitié aux couleurs de Gryffondor et pour moitié aux couleurs de Serpentard !

Drago s'approche et m'embrasse de nouveau. Je perd toute mesure et lui répond passionément. Mes mains s'égarent sur son corps et je gémis de plaisir en sentant les siennes me presser plus fort contre lui. Ses mains déboutonnent ma chemise. Ses lèvres sur mon torse... Mmm… J'ai à peine le temps de réaliser ce qui m'arrive que je le sens nettement plus bas. Je suis nu et Malefoy est à genoux devant moi. Je fourrage dans ses cheveux.

Mais soudain il s'arrête. Non, pas maintenant ! Je rouvre les yeux et je croise son regard malicieux. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais je le supplie :

« Drago, oh Drago, s'il te plaît… continue. »

Et je gémis de nouveau quand il recommence à me toucher. Puis enfin, il prend mon sexe dans sa bouche si chaude et je vais bientôt, je vais… me réveiller. Et prendre une douche bien froide !

_Il est si près de moi, pourtant je ne sais pas comment l'aimer,_

_Lui seul peut décider qu'on se parle d'amour ou d'amitié_

En tout cas, je ne ferai jamais le premier pas.

Je ne crois pas que lui aime les garçons, alors je n'oserai jamais lui proposer… Non, je n'arrive même pas à me le dire, alors à lui ! Et si je le degoûtais… Je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'il me haïsse à nouveau.

Maintenant que j'ai découvert que son arrogance, son mépris, et tout ce qui pour moi était caractéristique des serpentards n'est qu'une façade pour se protéger, maintenant que je suis passé de l'autre côté de ce mur, et que j'ai commencé à découvrir le vrai Drago Malefoy, je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'il se barricade de nouveau, que je ne puisse plus jamais entrer, et que je me retrouve bloqué à l'extérieur, loin de lui…

En même temps, je vais attrapper la mort à force de prendre des douches froides en plein hiver !

Bon, c'est décidé, si je sens que j'ai une ouverture, je fonce, parce que

_Qu'elles sont tristes les nuits, le temps me paraît long, et je n'ai pas appris à me passer de lui._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 : D'amour ou d'amitié...

**POV Drago.**

**15 jours avant les vacances de Noël, dans son lit.**

Et cette stupide chanson que je ne peux m'enlever de la tête… Ah Granger !

Et ça y est, même en pensée je ne l'insulte plus ! Depuis que j'ai fait la paix avec Potter, je ne me reconnais plus. Toute ma vie a tourné autour de la haine que je portais aux autres… C'est tellement bien la haine, c'est rassurant. Avant, je savais toujours quoi faire : dehors j'embêtais les Moldus, à l'école j'embêtais Potter et ses amis.

Alors que maintenant, j'ai perdu tous mes repères. Je n'arrête pas de me poser des questions, sur tout, tout le temps. J'ai changé. Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange, enfin pas trop… seulement je suis mal à l'aise. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Et je découvre que quand je ne peux pas me réfugier derrière mon masque narquois de serpentard, tout est beaucoup moins simple. J'ai peur maintenant de blesser les gens et Potter en particulier et c'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive ! Et, je me rend compte que j'ai choisi la facilité toutes ces années, ce qui ne m'aide pas à me sentir bien.

Sans compter le plus bizarre de tout, ce qui me dérange le plus, ce qui me trouble le plus : le seul avec qui j'arrive le mieux à être moi-même, c'est Potter ! Qui l'eût cru ! Il y a de quoi être troublé quand même…

Et maintenant cette chanson…

_Il pense à moi je le vois, je le sens, je le sais, et son sourire ne ment pas quand il vient me chercher_

_Il aime bien me parler des choses qu'il a vu, du chemin qu'il a fait et de tous ses projets_

Son sourire… ça devrait pas être permis d'avoir un si beau sourire. Mais, son sourire n'est rien à côté de ses yeux ! Ah, les yeux verts de Potter ! C'est la première chose que j'ai remarquée chez lui, mais maintenant qu'il ne porte plus de lunettes, je peux me noyer à loisir dans ses sublimes yeux verts.

_Je ne sais pas où je suis, quelque part dans sa vie, si je compte aujourd'hui plus qu'une autre pour lui_

_Il est si près de moi, pourtant je ne sais pas comment l'aimer_

_Lui seul peut décider qu'on se parle d'amour ou d'amitié_

Je suis toujours perplexe. Il me semble bien que Potter tient à moi. On discute souvent, et j'ai surpris Weasley lui reprocher de passer tout son temps libre avec moi. Si son meilleur pote lui fait une scène de jalousie, il doit bien avoir une raison. Et quand il me regarde, j'ai l'impression de voir ses yeux s'allumer…

Eh oh, Malefoy, on se calme et on arrête de phantasmer. C'est ridicule. Potter et Malefoy, n'importe quoi !

Et puis moi… bon d'accord je me suis fait un mec, une fois, mais j'étais bourré et puis j'en garde pas un souvenir impérissable. Et pourtant…

_Moi je l'aime et je peux lui offrir ma vie, même s'il ne veut pas de ma vie_

Ah non ! Attends Malefoy, n'oublie pas qui tu es. T'es pas amoureux de Potter ! Non, non et non ! Du désir à la limite, mais de l'amour non !

_Je rêve de ses bras, oui mais je ne sais pas comment l'aimer_

Enfin, c'est pas vraiment de ses bras que je rêve !

D'ailleurs, je commence à avoir des crampes à la main ! Il faut dire que rien que penser à Potter, à son corps si musclé, à sa bouche si pulpeuse… Ah, je rêve pas de ses bras mais de sa bouche sur mon corps, sur mon sexe, sur mes fesses… ah non, par là tu t'égares ! Malefoy si tu te tapes un mec, c'est toi qui dois mener la danse ! Reprenons… ah oui… sa bouche sur la mienne. Ah !

Et merde Malefoy, pas la peine de te voiler la face, tu l'aimes, Potter, c'est évident puisqu'imaginer un baiser te fait plus d'effet qu'imaginer une pipe !

En plus, quand tu le vois, t'as des papillons de l'estomac.

OK, OK, JE L'AIME c'est bon , je l'ai dit. Mais, on se calme, ça ne change rien, de toute façon je ferai jamais le premier pas. La chanson le dit bien :

_Rien à lui dire, …_

_Rien qu'à sourire, à l'attendre, …_

_Lui seul peut décider qu'on se parle d'amour ou d'amitié_

En même temps, mon envie de lui va finir par me consumer…

Bon, c'est décidé, si j'ai une ouverture, je fonce parce que

_Qu'elles sont tristes les nuits, le temps me paraît long, et je n'ai pas appris à me passer de lui._


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà la suite de ma fic… (je rêve ou j'ai entendu enfin ? Chic, chic, chic, ben quoi, je suis contente d'être lue, c'est normal !) et je vais essayer d'up-dater chaque lundi, le rendez-vous est pris !

Donc (la conséquence est avec la parenthèse ci-dessus), un grand merci à mes reviewers, continuez s'il vous plaît et amenez des copains, les auteurs ont toujours besoin d'un public (c'est que c'est fragile ces bestioles-là, ça aime ne pas se sentir seuls devant la page blanche !)

Merci aussi à Elrienne et Kimmy Lyn, mes premières lectrices qui m'ont encouragé à publier, et qui, même si elles connaissent déjà la suite et la fin de cette fic reviewent quand même, ça c'est des copines donc please, ne me les tuez pas, vous aussi vous saurez vite la suite et la fin de cette fic, elle ne fait que 5 chapitres + un épilogue !

**Les précisions d'usage :**

les personnages et leur univers ne sont pas à moi, mais à JKR (on le saura ! snif…)

**Attention** : yaoi (histoire entre mecs) et lemons (scènes mmm… oui… encore, vous voyez, mais si, faites un effort… ceux qui voient pas, faut sortir le dimanche !). Donc, homophobes tirez-vous ; âmes et/ou oreilles pures et chastes, attention vous allez avoir un choc… On vous aura prévenu.

**Les RAR** sont en fin de chapitre, parce que j'aime pas, quand on attend la suite avec impatience, que l'auteur nous fourgue trois tartines de texte avant. Comment c'est ce que je viens de faire ? Vous croyez ? Ben justement, je vais pas rallonger avec les RAR, lol !

Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire : Bonne lecture ! (et voilà pour ceux qui ont pensé que j'allais encore parler trois plombes, méchants vous avez médits !)

**Chapitre 3 : Où tout s'accélère.**

POV Harry **et** POV Drago.

**Un après-midi, quelques jours avant les vacances de Noël, où circule la liste des élèves qui restent à Poudlard pendant les vacances.**

Malefoy cherchait Potter, très pressé de lui parler. Il l'aperçut qui s'apprêtait à tourner le coin du couloir et lui courut après.

- « Harry, s'il te plaît, je peux te parler ? » (Oh Merlin, je l'ai appelé par son prénom ! Ressaisis-toi, Malefoy !)

- « Oui… Drago, bien sûr. » (Ah ! ça faisait si longtemps que je voulais l'appeler par son prénom !)

- « Est-ce que ça t'ennuie si je reste ici pour les vacances ? »

- « Bien sûr que non, mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

- « Eh bien… je pensais que peut-être tu voudrais rester seul avec tes amis gryff… »

- « Tais-toi », le coupa Harry en lui mettant la main sur la bouche.

(Oh Merlin, comme ses doigts tremblent !)

(Oh Merlin, comme sa bouche tremble !)

Harry se ressaisit le premier, enleva doucement sa main et continua :

- « Je n'ai pas d'amis ceci ou d'amis cela. J'ai des amis, point. Et tu es mon ami. Je serai donc ravi de passer les vacances en ta compagnie. »

A ces mots Drago sourit. C'était encore rare de le voir sourire autrement qu'ironiquement, aussi Harry le regarda-t-il avec ravissement.

(J'adore quand il sourit. Merlin ce qu'il est beau !)

(Il faut qu'il arrête de me regarder comme ça, il va me rendre fou ! Merlin ce qu'il est beau !)

Leurs regards plongèrent l'un dans l'autre. Un ange passa. Cette fois-ci, c'est Drago qui se ressaisit le premier.

- « Bon… eh bien… alors à plus. On va passer de super vacances ! », dit-il en s'en allant sans se retourner.

(On se calme, on respire.)

Harry le suivit des yeux en soupirant puis s'en alla aussi.

(On se calme, on respire.)

**Quelques jours plus tard, les vacances de Noël ont commencé. **

**Tard le soir, au bord du lac.**

- « Mais Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, ça fait des heures que je te cherche partout, tu as vu l'heure ? », dit Drago d'une voix pleine d'inquiétude.

- « Pardon ? », dit Harry en sursautant.

- « C'est l'heure du dîner et tu as disparu depuis le déjeuner ! »

- « Ah… désolé, j'ai dû m'endormir. », dit Harry en essayant de se lever… et en retombant aussi sec, tout frissonnant.

- « Mais tu es gelé ! Attends je vais t'aider. », dit Drago en passant sa main autour de ses épaules et en lui faisant une place sous sa cape.

Harry, que son état empêchait de s'étonner de la gentillesse de Drago, s'agrippa à lui pour ne pas tomber, et finit par mettre son bras autour de la taille de Malefoy.

- « Oups, tu as les mains glacées. »

- « Désolée, dit Harry en commençant à enlever son bras.

- « Mais non », dit Drago en le remettant en place, « ne soit pas bête, tu ne peux pas marcher seul. »

Et pourtant, Harry avait soudain nettement plus chaud. Il frissonna.

(Oh Merlin, je crois que vais m'évanouir ! Je suis dans ses bras! Drago me serre contre lui ! Je ne devrais pas profiter de la situation, mais c'est peut-être la seule fois que ça m'arrive.)

Drago prit la réaction d'Harry comme un signe qu'il avait encore froid et le serra plus fort contre lui.

(Oh Merlin !)

(Oh Merlin, Malefoy, il faut que tu l'aies, ce petit brun, parce que si rien que le tenir par la taille ça te met dans cet état…)

Enlacés, ils rentrèrent au Château. Malefoy passa la tête par la porte de la Grande Salle et lança :

- « J'ai retrouvé Harry, mais il est à moitié frigorifié alors je vais le conduire dans sa chambre et je demanderai aux elfes de maison de nous apporter quelque chose à manger. »

- « Vous êtes sûrs que vous ne voulez pas que Mme Pomfresh vérifie son état ? », demanda Dumbledore.

- « Non, professeur, merci beaucoup », dit Harry en passant à son tour la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte, « ce ne sera pas nécessaire, un bon bain bien chaud et il n'y paraîtra plus. »

- « Bonne nuit alors. »

- « Bonne nuit. », répondirent les deux garçons en s'éloignant.

Mais, à la surprise de Harry, Malefoy prit la direction de la Tour Serpentard et non de celle des gryffondors.

- « Puisque tu veux prendre un bain, j'ai pensé qu'on serait mieux chez moi. », répondit Drago en notant son regard étonné, et il ajouta en souriant, « Être préfet n'a pas que des inconvénients. La salle de bains est vraiment très sympa !»

- « Ah. »

(Ne te fais pas d'idées, Potter, se morigéna Harry, il a seulement l'esprit pratique.)

Malefoy le fit entrer dans la salle de bains. Puis, il remplit la baignoire à ras bord.

- « Heu… », fit Harry. Il ne voulait surtout pas vexer Drago en lui demandant de partir, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas se déshabiller devant lui : son érection ne laisserait plus planer aucun doute sur ses sentiments pour le serpentard. Il en était rouge de confusion à l'avance.

Drago se retourna vers lui avant que Harry n'ait trouvé quelque chose à dire. Et en le voyant s'avancer vers lui avec la grâce féline qui le caractérisait, Harry sentit son visage devenir encore plus rouge et son pantalon encore plus étroit. Machinalement, Harry, sans pouvoir détacher les yeux de ceux de Drago, recula jusqu'à se cogner au mur. Drago ne s'arrêta pas avant d'être près de Harry à le toucher. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche, sans même savoir ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais Malefoy posa sa main sur sa bouche et dit :

- « Chut, ne dis rien. »

Hypnotisé par la douceur de sa voix (jamais Drago ne lui avait parlé ainsi), Harry referma la bouche et attendit la suite. Drago enleva sa chemise avant de faire la même chose à Harry et transforma délibérément son toucher en caresse.

- « Drago, tu… », murmura Harry qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Et il tendit avec hésitation la main vers la joue du serpentard qui accepta la caresse bien volontiers.

- « Oh Drago… », soupira Harry en attirant son ami tout contre lui.

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Drago sortit délicatement le bout de sa langue pour lécher les lèvres du gryffondor qui gémit. Quand le serpentard fit s'ouvrir un peu plus les lèvres de son ami pour y glisser sa langue, celui-ci gémit plus fort et prit la tête blonde entre ses mains pour l'écraser un peu plus contre lui et accentuer le baiser.

Drago écrasait Harry contre le mur et celui-ci l'enlaçait pour le serrer encore plus contre lui, et, quand il sentit les mains du serpentard s'égarer sur son corps, il laissa glisser les siennes le long du dos de Drago et se remit à frissonner.

- « Oh Harry, j'avais oublié que tu étais gelé. Allez, hop, dans ton bain ! », dit Drago faisant mine de se méprendre sur la raison des frissons de Harry pour passer à la vitesse supérieure.

- « Uniquement si tu le prends avec moi », répondit le gryffondor avec un sourire qui montra à Drago qu'il n'était pas dupe de la manœuvre.

- « Avec plaisir. », susurra malicieusement le serpentard.

Ils se dévêtirent tous deux d'un coup de baguette et entrèrent dans la baignoire sans se regarder.

(Si je le regarde, je vais lui sauter dessus et le pauvre se ressent encore de son somme dans le froid.)

(Il est vraiment trop beau, si je le regarde, je vais jouir sur place.)

Drago obligea Harry à s'asseoir sur le banc ménagé tout le long de la baignoire pour qu'il soit plongé dans l'eau chaude jusqu'au cou. Puis, il s'assit à côté de lui. Lorsque leurs cuisses nues se touchèrent, ils frémirent de concert. Harry avait fermé les yeux pour mieux savourer ce moment. Quand il les rouvrit, Drago le regardait et il se noya dans les yeux gris du serpentard, bouleversé par ce qu'il y lisait. Sans le quitter des yeux, Drago tâtonna pour trouver sa baguette et fit apparaître deux sièges au milieu de la baignoire.

- « Face à face, nous serons mieux », murmura-t-il en y attirant Harry, qui le suivit sans résister, comme aimanté par son regard.

En fait, Harry se retrouva très vite sur les genoux de Drago, qui l'embrassait passionnément tout en laissant ses mains glisser le long du corps du gryffondor, de plus en plus bas.

Harry eut un frisson plus prononcé et s'écarta un peu.

- « Tu as encore froid ? », s'étonna Drago.

- « Non… », répondit Harry en se serrant de nouveau fort contre le serpentard, « mais pour te dire la vérité, j'ai un peu peur », ajouta-t-il dans un murmure au creux du cou de son ami.

- « Pourquoi ? », demanda Drago qui avait soigneusement tendu l'oreille.

- « Et bien… », dit Harry en rougissant furieusement.

- « Je vois. », dit Drago qui s'était un peu reculé pour mieux voir son visage. « Je suis ton premier ? »

Harry, la tête de nouveau nichée dans le cou de Drago, acquiesça.

- « Tu sais, on est obligés de rien. », dit Drago en installant Harry plus confortablement sur ses genoux et en parcourant son visage de tendres baisers.

- « Vraiment ? », demanda ironiquement Harry en mettant la main sur le sexe nettement gonflé de désir de Drago.

- « Tu me prends pour qui ? », s'insurgea le serpentard, « Je sais me contrôler. »

- « Mais moi », rétorqua Harry toujours pivoine, « je crois bien que je ne pourrai pas. Ça fait trop longtemps que je rêve de ce moment. », ajouta-t-il avant de se mordre les lèvres de s'être ainsi dévoilé et de cacher sa tête dans ses mains.

Drago écarta doucement les mains de Harry, prit son menton dans une main pour l'obliger à relever la tête et à le regarder dans les yeux et lui dit doucement à sa grande stupéfaction :

- « Je crois que j'en rêve depuis aussi longtemps que toi. » Il vit les yeux de Harry étinceler comme jamais et le gryffondor l'écrasa entre ses bras et sous des baisers passionnés.

- « Doucement mon amour. », fit le serpentard en se détachant à regret de son ami. « On a tout notre temps. Regarde-moi, chéri. Ecoute-moi. Puisque nous savons maintenant que l'autre en a envie autant que nous, plus rien ne presse. Au contraire, profitons de chaque instant sans rien précipiter. On a toute la nuit devant nous…, pour commencer au moins. »

Et il l'embrassa avec une tendresse qui fit monter les larmes aux yeux de son amant.

- « Alors, premièrement, on va sortir de la baignoire, ou on va finir cuits au court-bouillon ! », conclut Drago en riant doucement.

Et il sentit Harry sourire et se détendre entre ses bras, sans savoir si c'était ses mots ou ses baisers qui avaient fait le plus d'effet, mais il en profita pour l'embrasser encore plus fougueusement avant de l'entraîner dans sa chambre, tout en se promettant de faire attention. Il voulait Harry plus que tout, mais il voulait encore plus que Harry désire de tout son cœur que cela arrive. Pas question de lui forcer la main, encore moins maintenant qu'il était au courant de ses sentiments. Il ne fallait pas gâcher leur première fois.

Drago prit Harry dans ses bras, fit s'imbriquer leurs corps au maximum en entremêlant leurs jambes, lui arrachant un soupir tremblant. Mais, contrairement à ce que Harry attendait, Drago ne bougea plus et, forçant Harry à rester également immobile, il lui murmura :

- « Savoure le contact de ma peau nue contre la tienne et écoute s'harmoniser peu à peu le rythme de nos battements de cœur. »

- « Je pourrais rester ainsi toute ma vie », soupira Harry en embrassant Drago, doucement, tendrement, jouant délicatement avec la langue, avec la bouche de son amant.

Celui-ci, comme malgré lui, laissa une de ses mains descendre le long du dos musclé du gryffondor pour aller enfin toucher cette partie de lui dont il avait tant rêvé. Sa main s'enroula autour du sexe de Harry, le faisant gémir au rythme de ses va et vient.

- « Arrête, arrête, je… ne… vais… plus… tenir… longtemps... AH… »

- « Dis donc, t'es un rapide toi », remarqua Drago le sourire aux lèvres.

Harry se redressa, piqué, mais le sourire de Drago était si amoureux…

- « Tu ne perds rien pour attendre », répliqua-t-il simplement, bien décidé à prendre les choses en main.

Il fit reculer le serpentard jusqu'au mur avant de s'agenouiller devant lui. Il souffla doucement sur le sexe de son amant avant de faire courir sa langue tout du long. Drago se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Et quand Harry le prit en bouche, ses mains se posèrent d'elles-mêmes sur la tête du gryffondor pour entrer plus profondément en lui. Harry ne voulait pas faire durer la chose, au contraire. Il se mit donc à sucer Drago sur un rythme de plus en plus rapide, et le serpentard ne put plus s'empêcher de montrer le plaisir que Harry lui donnait.

- « Harry, Harry, oh… je vais venir…oh Harry ! »

Harry savait que Drago voulait lui laisser la possibilité de le laisser se répandre dans sa main, mais il avait très envie de connaître le goût intime du serpentard.

Drago explosa dans sa bouche. Les jambes flageolantes, Drago se laissa glisser le long du mur jusque sur le sol pour rejoindre Harry, et l'embrasser encore et encore et encore. A bout de souffle, il murmura :

- « Par Merlin, pour un débutant, tu es surprenant ! »

- « Et ce n'est pas fini, crois-moi. », lui répondit Harry, d'un ton qui fit courir des frissons sur tout le corps de Drago.

- « Alors viens », répliqua-t-il d'une voix rauque de désir, « on sera mieux dans mon lit. »

Une fois sur le lit, Drago et Harry s'enlacèrent, s'embrassèrent, puis se caressèrent l'un l'autre avec intensité et, calquant leur rythme l'un sur l'autre, en vinrent à partager le même battement de cœur jusqu'à l'extase, qu'ils partagèrent en un long frisson.

Quand Harry rouvrit les yeux, il vit Malefoy qui l'observait.

- « A quoi penses-tu ? »

- « Je pense que ça devrait pas être permis d'avoir un corps pareil. », répondit Drago en parcourant précisément ce corps de baisers.

Harry fourragea dans les longs cheveux blonds de Drago en frissonnant de plaisir.

- « J'aime quand tu fais ça… »

- « Moi aussi. »

Harry remonta Drago et le força à s'allonger tout contre lui.

- « Dis-moi », chuchota Harry à quelques centimètres de la bouche de Drago, « as-tu déjà… »

- « Tu redeviens tout rouge, je suppose donc que ta question était… grivoise ? », dit Drago en riant.

- « C'est pas drôle. Je manque de pratique. Et je n'arrive toujours pas à croire ce qui m'arrive… Tu pourrais m'aider ! »

- « Je crois que j'ai deviné ta question. Tu veux me demander si j'ai déjà couché avec un garçon en allant plus loin que nous ne sommes allés tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ? », dit Drago en entrecoupant sa phrase de baisers pour adoucir la gêne de Harry. « La réponse est oui, une fois. Mais ce n'est pas un passage obligé. »

- « Je m'en doute, mais… je veux que tu laisses ton empreinte en moi. », chuchota-t-il avant de sceller les lèvres de Drago d'un baiser.

- « _Nox_ », ajouta-t-il, avant de reprendre avec ferveur la bouche de son amant.

Drago était encore sous le choc de cette déclaration, et la passion, la violence avec laquelle Harry prenait sa bouche d'assaut ne l'aidait pas. Néanmoins, il répondit à son baiser, sauvagement, fougueusement et en profita pour prendre sa position préférée : au-dessus. Il voulut prendre appui sur ses mains pour ne pas faire mal à Harry mais celui-ci l'écrasa au contraire contre lui, comme s'il voulait ne faire plus qu'un avec le serpentard. Drago compris parfaitement cette envie désespérée de fusion qu'il partageait, mais…

- « Harry », dit-il en se détachant avec douceur du gryffondor, « si tu veux que je te prennes, je dois te préparer avant, sinon je te ferai mal. »

Drago se leva et Harry voulut l'en empêcher, mais il lui murmura :

- « Je reviens », chuchota le serpentard.

Il alla chercher sa baguette et fit apparaître un long foulard de soie verte. Puis il revint vers son amant pour lui bander les yeux. Dès que le bandeau se fut posé sur ses yeux, comme l'avait prévu Drago, le gryffondor se détendit, délivré de sa gêne, comme par magie. Drago ajouta à voix basse « _Lumos minima_ » pour éclairer la pièce d'une lueur diffuse comme celle de la lune, suffisamment réduite pour que Harry, les yeux bandés, ne s'en rende pas compte, mais suffisamment forte pour que le serpentard puisse apprécier à son aise la beauté du corps de son amant.

Puis Drago se mit à l'embrasser longuement, jusqu'à sentir son désir s'éveiller. Ensuite, il descendit le long du torse musclé, fit une pause au niveau du nombril, et reprit sa descente. Il ouvrit les jambes d'Harry et se cala entre ses cuisses. Le gryffondor gémit, mais se laissa faire. Jusqu'à ce que Drago commence à lubrifier son intimité de sa langue. Harry sursauta violemment et ouvrit la bouche.

- « Chut, mon cœur, détends-toi, concentre-toi sur les sensations que je te procure et laisse-moi faire », dit Drago en lui mettant une main sur la bouche.

Il ajouta un doigt à la caresse de sa langue. Harry ouvrit un peu plus les jambes en gémissant. Drago mit deux doigts en lui et les bougea lentement. D'abord Harry se crispa, puis se détendit sous les baisers et les caresses du serpentard, et ondula même un peu des hanches. Drago s'installa alors plus à son aise et, prenant entre ses mains les hanches de son amant, entra lentement en lui. Harry inspira avec stupeur mais Drago se contrôlait scrupuleusement même si son excitation était à son comble, tellement Harry était chaud et étroit. Il entra délicatement, centimètre par centimètre, jusqu'à être bien à fond dans l'intimité de son amant qui se redressa, cherchant ses lèvres à tâtons. Drago lui enleva son bandeau et vit des larmes dans ses yeux.

- « Oh, Harry, je suis désolé, je te fais mal ? »

- « Non… un peu… c'est pas grave. Mais… oh Drago… serre-moi fort contre toi… embrasse-moi, oh je t'en prie embrasse-moi… »

Drago s'exécuta avec plaisir et commença à bouger légèrement en Harry en soulevant et en relâchant ses hanches. Harry gémit et embrassa Drago avec plus de force en cadenassant ses bras autour du cou du serpentard. Celui-ci se sentait à la limite de sa résistance, il voulait prendre Harry plus fort, plus vite, mais de peur de le blesser, il se força à garder ce rythme doux et lent qui le rendait fou.

Mais Harry commença lui aussi à bouger et, entre deux baisers, dit :

- « S'il te plaît, Drago, s'il te plaît… prends-moi fort… je veux te sentir aller et venir en moi de tout ton long, de toute ta force… »

Encore une fois stupéfait par le culot que Harry avait en pleine action, Drago ne se fit pourtant pas prier. Il repoussa son amant contre le matelas, et s'allongeant sur lui pour ne pas laisser sa bouche inoccupée, il se retira presque entièrement, revint, recommença alors qu'une de ses mains rampait jusqu'au sexe dressé d'Harry pour le caresser au même rythme que ses coups de boutoir. Il accéléra, vit le regard d'Harry se perdre et le sentit se rendre tandis qu'il se répandait en lui.

- « Je t'aime. », soupira Harry, dans un souffle, avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Drago, bouleversé, resta un moment sans réaction, puis murmura à l'oreille du gryffondor :

- « Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Et, au bout d'un long silence, il ajouta :

- « Je veux que tu me prennes à ton tour. », et, avant que Harry ne parle, il ajouta « _Nox_ », pour masquer la rougeur qui lui montait au visage.

- « Qu'as-tu dit, mon amour ? », s'exclama Harry qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- « Je t'aime. Alors, je ne veux pas que notre relation soit à sens unique. D'habitude, je veux toujours jouer le rôle dominant, mais avec toi, je ne veux ni dominant ni dominé. Tu me voulais en toi pour garder mon empreinte. Je veux sentir que je t'appartiens moi aussi. »

Même dans le noir, Harry le sentait rougir.

- « Oh mon amour… tu es sûr ? »

- « Oui, mais j'ai peur aussi… alors, embrasse-moi pour que ma peur s'efface sous tes baisers. »

Harry s'exécuta avec passion, comprenant ce que Drago ressentait puisqu'il l'avait ressenti aussi. Il plaqua le serpentard sur le lit et se colla contre lui, tout contre lui. Il le caressa, parcourant son corps de baisers pour l'exciter au maximum, avant d'insérer un, deux, puis trois doigts en lui, faisant onduler les hanches de son amant qui gémissait au rythme des mouvements de Harry. Comme le gryffondor s'apprêtait à entrer en lui, il s'aperçut que la nouveauté excitait le serpentard au moins autant qu'elle le terrifiait et Harry se retrouva en lui sans réelle difficulté. Il resta immobile, voulant être sûr que Drago ne souffrait pas, mais celui-ci se redressa et, crochetant ses bras et ses jambes dans le dos de Harry, se mit à le mordre, à le griffer, pour réclamer plus de brutalité. Harry perdit alors le contrôle de son corps et alla et vint en Drago encore et encore (Merlin, c'est donc ça que l'on ressent… Être ainsi à la fois empli, déchiré, écartelé…) et celui-ci cria encore et encore le prénom de son amant avant de pousser un cri de pur plaisir en le sentant jouir tout au fond de lui, tandis que sa main faisait sourdre le plaisir de son sexe à lui.

Épuisés, courbaturés, mais béats, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, chacun ayant enfin la certitude d'avoir trouvé sa place.

**La suite lundi prochain…**

Alors… Si ça vous a plu, dites-le, sinon, dites-le aussi, j'accepte volontiers les critiques qui peuvent me permettre de m'amméliorer (donc si je vous ai choqués, vous pouvez vous abstenir de m'insulter, en plus vous étiez prévenus !)

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai mis en ligne une autre Harry / Drago moins fleur bleue (enfin, il me semble) où Drago est moins mignon qu'ici

— « Un Malefoy n'est jamais mignon ! » (excusez cette interruption, c'est Drago qui s'énerve)

ainsi qu'une fic Harry / Sévérus (ma première !)

— « D'abord tu m'insultes, ensuite tu cases mon mec avec Rogue, JE TE HAIS » (re-désolée, décidemment mon Drago ne sait pas se tenir !)

— « JE VAIS TE #grrr#» (censuré)

Je n'arrive pas à vous donner l'adresse de ma page, je ne sais pas pourquoi ;en tout cas,je sais pas pourquoi non plus, mais par mon pseudo entier, on me trouve pas sur le site, il faut demander juste "Ishtar" en mon d'auteur et là, je suis le n°20. Désolée, c'est un peu compliué, mais j'y suis pour rien...

**LesRAR maintenant :**

Globalement :

Merci merci merci à tous ceux qui m'ont écrit !

Individuellement (par ordre alphabétique pour ne pas faire de jaloux et pour que vous trouviez la réponse à votre review facilement) :

Aelydia : Encore désolée ! Merci de ton gentil mail. En tout cas, t'as raison, les grands esprits se rencontrent, et ça prouve que cette chanson est vraiment très bien, elle inspire beaucoup de monde, même si je suis confuse d'avoir repris ton titre. Promis, je vérifierai la prochaine fois ! Enfin, même si je suis déçue de ne pas être aussi originale que je le pensais, je suis ravie que nos fics ne se ressemblent pas à part pour le titre, parce que j'ai écrit ma fic en toute innocence, je le jure ! Merci de bien vouloir continuer à me lire, j'espère que cette fic te plaira, et j'aimerais continuer à avoir ton opinion, d'autant plus que nos esprits se sont rencontrés… tu pourras ainsi faire des comparaisons !

Beautiful Dray : Voilà la suite ! T'inquiètes, j'ai déjà écrit la fin de cette fic, je la laisserai pas en plan !

Crystal d'avalon : Si le début t'a paru scabreux, qu'est-ce que tu as dû penser de ce chapitre ! (Une p'tite review peut-être ?) Enfin, j'espère que ça t'a plu quand même.

Elrienne : Je t'adore. Voilà la suite publiée, même si j'ai cédé à tes supplications et que tu l'as déjà eu en avant-première, en espérant que ça t'a fait agréablement passé le temps pendant que tu étais malade. J'ai changé quelque détails, pour que tu ais une raison de la lire sur le site aussi.

Hisokaren : Ma chérie, voilà le lemon que tu attendais. Le troisième chapitre, c'est pas non plus la fin du monde, il arrive assez vite non ? J'espère qu'il t'a plu. Ne me mords pas, la fic est pas encore finie, et je le dirai quand ce sera le cas pour que tu n'ai pas de fausse joie.

Kimmy Lyn : Je suis pas aussi sadique que toi, mais je fais des efforts… Une semaine, c'est bien entre les chapitres, non ? Merci d'aimer ce que j'écris, je vais essayer de faire plus long dans une prochaine fic, pour celle-là, c'est trop tard…

Mily Black : Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle t'a plu autant que le début. Merci encore d'avoir reviewé à une heure indue, retardant ton coucher d'autant !

Sahada : Le titre, c'est "D'amour ou d'amitié", c'est pour ça que ma fic s'appelle comme ça , même si c'est pas une vraie song-fic puisque la chanson ne réapparaît plus (elle a seulement servi de révélateur) ! Et elle n'est pas de moi (sniff, j'aimerais tellllllement), mais de Céline Dion. Elle vaut le coup d'être écoutée, la mélodie vaut autant le détour que les paroles !

Vert émeraude : C'est fait, j'accepte les reviews anonymes, désolée, je savais même pas que je les acceptais pas… Je viens de m'inscrire sur le site pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas encore compris ! Merci de me l'avoir dit ! Et merci de me lire.

Zaika : Non, la chanson n'est pas de moi, malheureusement, elle est de Céline Dion. Je te conseille de l'écouter, la mélodie est aussi belle que les paroles ! Mais merci, je suis touchée que tu aies cru que j'avais un talent pareil !


	5. Chapter 5

Avant-dernier chapitre.

J'ai entendu "déjà" ou je prend mes rêves pour la réalité ? lol !

Rappel : Rien n'est à moi : les personnages sont à JKR et la chanson est à Céline Dion.

Deuxième rappel : Le lemon (scène mmm… ah… oui…) est passé, mais il y en a encore un petit ici (qui a hurlé OUI ? ) et de toute façon, cette fic est définitivement une histoire d'amour entre hommes. Donc, vous êtes prévenus ! Je n'accepterai aucune insulte !

Les RAR sont en fin de chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Où l'amour donne des ailes. **

**POV Harry.**

Le lendemain matin, quand Harry s'éveilla, il était dans les bras de Drago et la première chose qu'il vit fut le visage de Drago. Il resta soigneusement immobile, regardant, le cœur empli d'amour, son amant endormi. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres et il se retint de justesse de réveiller le serpentard d'un baiser.

Il est tellement beau ainsi endormi ! Il a l'air si apaisé ! Oh Merlin, je n'en reviens toujours pas, c'est trop beau pour être vrai, je suis si heureux ! ça me fait presque peur. Il m'aime…, il me l'a dit… Et il m'a laissé le faire mien !

Je suis si heureux. Je veux rester ainsi, dans ses bras, à jamais. Cette nuit, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, je n'ai pas fait de cauchemar. Je suis tellement bien dans ses bras, je me sens en sécurité, vraiment en sécurité, pour la première fois de ma vie…

Je ne me suis jamais senti si reposé…, même si j'ai des courbatures à des endroits inhabituels ! Mais c'est loin d'être désagréable. Au contraire, je meurs d'envie de recommencer ! Et puis, comme ça j'ai l'impression qu'il est toujours en moi…

Mais j'ai quand même hâte qu'il recommence ! Merlin, je ne vais pas pouvoir résister ! Je ne veux pas le réveiller. Et pourtant, j'ai tellement envie de lui ! Il est si beau, et j'ai tellement envie de le toucher, de l'embrasser… Je le veux, je veux être avec lui, je veux être en lui, comme il me l'a permis hier, je veux revoir son sourire, ses yeux où je lis maintenant du désir et de l'amour ! Je veux lui dire que je l'aime, encore et encore !

Respire, Potter, respire… Le pauvre amour, il a quand même le droit de dormir. Je vais juste effleurer ses lèvres si douces…

**POV Drago.**

Mmm… je sens encore les lèvres de Harry… Encore… Et il ouvrit les yeux pour plonger dans ceux de son amant. Il tendit les bras et, mettant une main dans les cheveux en bataille du gryffondor et de l'autre appuyant sur sa nuque pour qu'il se penche sur lui, il l'embrassa tendrement puis de plus en plus fougueusement.

- « Quelle délicieuse façon de me réveiller ! »

- « Désolé ! »

- « Mais non, j'aime beaucoup que tu fasses ça. »

- « Non, je ne serai jamais désolé de t'embrasser. Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé. Je voulais te laisser dormir mais… je n'ai pas pu résister. »

- « Pourquoi résister ? », dit Drago d'une voix mutine en faisant rouler Harry sur le côté et en se collant tout contre lui.

- « D'accord, si tu le prends comme ça… », dit son amant en entremêlant leurs jambes et en commençant à onduler lascivement.-

- « Mmm… », fit Drago en réponse, en prenant d'assaut la bouche de Harry, mais en le laissant diriger les opérations.

Leur orgasme fut fort et doux ; ils frémirent tous deux de plaisir et leurs corps se tendirent avant de se détendre dans un soupir partagé où leurs souffles se mêlèrent.

Après, allongé sur le dos mais toujours collé à Harry, la main sur son ventre, Drago soupira de bonheur.

- « Quel dommage de devoir se lever. », entendit-il Harry soupirer en réponse.

- « On est pas obligé, c'est les vacances. »

- « Oui, mais c'est la fin des vacances. Ce soir, tout le monde rentre et demain on reprend les cours. »

Et tout d'un coup, le gryffondor se mit à rire, sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

- « Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire comme ça ? »

- « Je me disais que maintenant le cours de Potions allait être mon préféré… Et soudain j'ai pensé à la tête que ferait Rogue s'il m'entendait ! »

- « Il enlèverait sûrement 50 points à Gryffondor pour te punir de te payer sa tête ! »

- « Néanmoins, ça ne changera sûrement rien à ma nullité. »

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Parce qu'avant j'étais nul parce que je détestais ce cours, où la méchanceté et le mépris suintaient des murs… »

- « Et maintenant ? », demanda Drago après avoir interrompu son ami d'un long et doux baiser comme pour se faire pardonner tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, notamment en Potions.

- « Maintenant, je vais être nul parce que je ne vais plus rien écouter. Je serai trop occupé à admirer ta dextérité, ta grâce, tes mains, ton corps que je devinerai sous ta robe de sorcier… », répondit Harry en couvrant de baisers ce qu'il énumérait.

- « Flatteur. »

- « Je sais que je ne devrais pas te le dire parce que tu vas en devenir insupportablement arrogant, encore plus que tu ne l'es déjà naturellement même si ça semble difficile… »

- « Je rêve ou tu me traites de sale arrogant ? », dit Drago en repoussant son amant.

- « Ne sois pas bête ! », répondit Harry, « tu sais bien que je t'aime comme tu es, et ton arrogance fait partie de ton charme aristocratique ! Et maintenant que je sais que ce n'est qu'une façade, tu m'amuses quand tu joues au sale petit serpentard et ça ne me dérange plus ! », ajouta-t-il en riant et en bloquant Drago sous lui pour l'empêcher de le frapper. « Et puis, d'abord tu m'as coupé la parole ! Je disais donc que je ne devrais pas te le dire… »

- « Parce que je vais en devenir insupportable d'arrogance après ! », compléta ironiquement le serpentard.

- « C'est ça… mais je voulais te le dire parce que je suis à toi et que je n'ai pas honte de te l'avouer. Je t'aime. J'aime tout en toi, ton âme que j'ai commencée à découvrir et que je rêve de posséder comme un trésor, comme j'ai possédé ton corps. J'aime aussi ta douceur, ta classe, ton charme, ta grâce que je t'ai enviée si souvent. Mais j'aime également ce qui m'a longtemps fait te détester, ton esprit de répartie, ton mordant… Et, j'aime évidemment ton corps et je mourrai d'être privé de toi. J'aime ton torse finement dessiné, j'aime tes mains déliées, j'aime tes longues jambes, j'aime ton visage, j'aime ta bouche si douce, j'aime tes yeux gris qui se font maintenant si doux quand tu me souris, j'aime tes longs cheveux d'ange dans lesquels j'adore passer mes mains, j'ai aimé te prendre, là tout au fond de toi, et j'ai adoré te sentir en moi. J'aime te toucher, tu me rends fou, fou de désir, fou de toi, et je tenais à ce que tu connaisses le pouvoir que ta voix a sur moi quand elle est chargée de désir. Tout ça pour que tu comprennes que quand je te dis "je t'aime", ce ne sont pas des mots en l'air. C'est une façon simple et codifiée de résumer mes sentiments, mais je le pense de tout mon corps, de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme. »

Harry conclut cette déclaration sur un baiser dont la violence désespérée donna la mesure à Drago de ce qu'avait coûté à son amant de lui ouvrir ainsi son cœur. Il en fut si bouleversé qu'il se trouva incapable d'articuler un mot. Au bout d'un moment, Harry murmura d'une petite voix en se détachant de lui :

- « Tu ne dis rien ? »

Et la fêlure dans sa voix alerta le serpentard : Harry était en train de se méprendre sur son silence. Il se dépêcha de le rassurer.

- « Mon amour, je ne dis rien car j'en suis encore à mesurer la portée de tes paroles. Tu m'as donné ton cœur et ce cadeau si précieux, je veux prendre le temps de l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Oh Merlin, Harry, tu ne peux pas savoir… Jamais, même dans mes rêves les plus fous, je n'en avais espéré autant. Du désir oui, car tu as raison, je suis arrogant et je sais que je ne suis pas désagréable à regarder… mais de l'amour… et un amour si complet… Oh, Harry, tu m'as brisé le cœur en même temps que tu l'as comblé de joie : comment pourrais-je jamais me pardonner tout le mal que je t'ai fait ? Comment peux-tu m'aimer alors que j'ai toujours été si odieux avec toi ? Et pourtant, tu m'aimes, je n'en doutes plus et je n'en douterai jamais. Alors, je te fais une promesse, Harry Potter, jamais tu ne t'en repentiras. Car, tout Malefoy et serpentard que je sois, moi aussi je t'aime. J'aime ton courage fabuleux, ta franchise, ta noblesse, ta fragilité aussi, et toutes les blessures que je lis dans tes yeux et que je rêve de panser enfin. Tes yeux sont les fenêtres de ton âme et c'est ce qui m'a toujours le plus attiré chez toi, tes yeux magnifiques qui me donnent envie de m'y perdre à jamais. Je te jure que la lumière que j'y vois maintenant, jamais je ne la laisserai s'éteindre. Et si pour ça il faut payer de ma personne, j'y suis plus que prêt car ton corps sublime me donne envie de te prendre dans mes bras et de ne plus jamais te lâcher. Je te désire encore plus qu'avant, je veux encore sentir tes mains sur moi, ta bouche sur la mienne, te sentir t'abandonner à moi, te rendre à mes désirs, mais je veux aussi te voir impérieux, prenant le contrôle de mon corps et de mon âme. Je te veux, encore et encore… de tout mon corps, de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme. »

Et les deux amants, des larmes d'émotion et de joie pleins les yeux, s'enlacèrent comme pour se fondre l'un dans l'autre. Leur plaisir fut encore plus grand cette fois-ci car ils s'abandonnèrent totalement l'un à l'autre et sentirent leur cœur exploser dans leur poitrine.

- « Drago, puisque nous nous aimons si fort, je ne veux pas le cacher ; mon bonheur est trop grand, je veux le partager… avec le monde entier. »

- « J'y suis prêt, mon chéri… et j'ai même une idée à la hauteur de nos réputations respectives. Ce sera un spectacle grandiose. »

- « Je te retrouve bien là, espèce de petit serpentard vaniteux ! », dit Harry en riant. « Mais je te fais confiance et un peu de spectaculaire ne me déplairait pas, je dois bien l'avouer. »

- « Ah ah ah, j'ai mauvaise influence sur toi, j'en ai bien peur ! »

- « C'est bien pire que ça ! », dit Harry en riant à son tour.

L'idée de Drago était simple mais révolutionnaire : c'était de ne pas s'expliquer du tout. De se comporter comme le couple qu'ils étaient, sans se cacher mais sans trop en faire non plus. Et sans se justifier surtout. Les autres, on ne leur demandait jamais rien en les voyant sortir ensemble, même entre maisons. Donc, ils se comporteraient comme eux, sans répondre aux regards ou aux questions.

- «Cela me va tout à fait, mais je ne vois dans ton plan rien de spectaculaire. »

- « Attends. Ça c'était le plan à moyen et à long terme. Maintenant, à court terme… »

Et Harry sauta de joie et embrassa fougueusement son amant en lui promettant :

- « Je serai à la hauteur. Je te ferai honneur. »

- « Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Tout le monde sera soufflé par la beauté du couple que nous formerons, tout en contraste et en harmonie ! »

Et quand ils se rendirent, bons derniers à dessein, dans la Grande Salle, Harry et Drago purent voir que l'idée "spectaculaire" du serpentard produisait son effet !

Après avoir respiré un grand coup, ils se redressèrent de toute leur taille, échangèrent un dernier baiser, un dernier regard… et poussèrent chacun un battant de la porte pour les ouvrir en grand.

Ils restèrent immobiles, main dans la main, dans la lumière, tout de noir vêtus mais chacun avec une cape aux couleurs de l'autre : verte pour Harry avec pour la fermer une broche d'argent en forme de D et rouge pour Drago avec une broche d'or en forme de H. Ils avaient préféré opté pour la simplicité et la sobriété… enfin façon de parler. Car Harry pourtant prévenu, ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux devant le spectacle qu'avait préparé son amant : la Grande Salle était décorée comme pour une soirée de la Coupe des quatre maisons, sauf qu'au lieu de bannières, c'était des photos qui se balançaient mollement sous une légère brise magique. Des photos, des dizaines de photos qui ne montraient qu'une chose : Harry Drago, en couple, et très amoureux !

C'était ça l'idée du serpentard : ils avaient passé l'après-midi, entre deux câlins, à se prendre en photos, encore et encore.

- « Pour que personne ne puisse même imaginer qu'il peut s'agir d'un montage ou quelque chose comme ça. », avait dit Drago.

Et ces photos n'étaient pas anodines. En effet, pour renforcer l'effet produit et que personne n'ignore la signification de ce "spectacle", les amoureux avaient échangé leurs couleurs, et c'était ce que rappelait les capes qu'ils portaient encore. Et encore, ils avaient chacun été déçu que l'autre quitte son "costume de scène" car les couleurs chaudes de Gryffondor mettaient en valeur le teint opalin et les cheveux d'or de Drago, tandis que les couleurs froides de Serpentard s'harmonisaient à merveille avec le teint hâlé de Harry et surtout avec ses grands yeux verts.

- « Le Choixpeau magique avait raison, je fais un serpentard tout à fait convaincant. », dit Harry en riant en se rappelant sa panique le jour de sa Répartition.

Les choses avaient bien changé depuis. Et il était fier à présent de porter si bien les couleurs de son amant.

Et cette fierté se voyait sur les photos. Harry et Drago se tenaient la main, s'enlaçaient, s'embrassaient, ou se regardaient tout simplement avec des yeux brillants… Les photos étaient toutes différentes, mais toutes témoignaient d'une seule et même chose : de l'amour vrai qui unissait le gryffondor et le serpentard.

Ceux-ci, une fois certains que tous s'étaient rendus compte de leur présence, remontèrent la travée centrale avant de s'asseoir, comme si de rien n'était, à leurs tables respectives.

* * *

Alors, verdict ? Une p'tite review ? Allez GO (lol)

La suite lundi prochain, pour ceux que ça intéresse toujours…

**Les RAR (par ordre alphabétique pour ne pas faire de jaloux et pour que vous trouviez la réponse à votre review facilement) :**

**Beautiful Dray** : Merci, j'espère que cette suite t'a plu. Effectivement, c'est du boulot à écrire, mais je prend tellement de plaisir que ça compense largement !

**Hisokaren** : J'étais sûre que mon lemon te plairait, et tu m'en voit ravie. J'en ai juste remis un petit, pour le plaisir, mais ma fic est bientôt finie, donc je vais insister sur le côté histoire d'amour romantique, comme le prouve ce chapitre. Mais, il y aura peut-être encore un lemon, tu me connais maintenant… lol . Enfin, merci de me lire et de m'encourager, j'espère que ce que j'invente continuera à te plaire.

**Kimmy Lyn** : Merci, tes compliments me touchent beaucoup, je crois que je vais continuer à faire intervenir mes personnages, je me marre en écrivant, et je suis ravie que ça te fasse rire aussi. Je sais, une semaine c'est pas d'un sadisme absolu, mais en même temps, je suis pas sûr d'y arriver à chaque fois alors… Quant à mes reviews, c'est pas implorantes qu'elles vont devenir si tu me cherches…

**Lucy-hp** : Je suis d'accord avec toi, en écoutant cette chanson, j'ai eu un flash et je me suis dit que pour Harry et Drago, ça collait super bien. Merci pour tous tes compliments (Ishtar est toute rougissante), et ça y est, mes autres fics (un autre Harry Drago et un Harry Sévérus) sont sur le site…

**Phoenix 5** : Merci de m'avoir fait remarqué que j'avais oublié C. Dion dans le disclaimer, je l'ai rajouté ce coup-ci ; je commence tout juste ma "carrière" d'auteure, j'ai pas encore tous les réflexes. Je te remercie (je te tutoie aussi, parce qu'entre fans, je trouve que c'est plus sympa, n'y voit aucun manque de respect) pour tous tes compliments (surtout que mes bêtas ne corrigent pas l'orthographe, donc je prend tout pour moi…), je suis ravie que mon style te plaise. Enfin, comme pour moi sexe et amour vont de pair, j'essaie toujours que dans mes récits ce soit de belles expériences et je suis enchantée que tu apprécies. Je souhaite que ce chapitre t'aie plu aussi. A lundi prochain j'espère.

**Sahada** : Baclé mon lemon ? Là, j'avoue, je ne te suis pas. Tu es vraiment la seule à me dire une chose pareille. Tu veux bien être un peu plus explicite sur ce qui t'a déplu ?

**Vert émeraude** : Je l'ai mise vite la suite, non ? J'espère qu'elle t'a plu. Merci de tes encouragements.

**Zaïka** : Merci merci merci (je suis toute rougissante).


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fic… Je sais, je sais, il est très court, mais c'est bientôt la fin… Il reste juste un épilogue ensuite.

J'espère que ça vous plaira autant que le début… Parce que mine de rien, finir une fic… Enfin, vous inquiétez pas, j'en ai deux autres à finir et des projets plein la tête…

J'ai en fini avec mon envolée lyrique, alors je rappelle :

1) j'emprunte son univers à JKR. Merci pour tout !

2) ça reste une fic yaoi, donc homophobes, allergiques, c'est vraiment pas pour vous !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Où l'amour triomphe.**

Dès que Harry s'assit, Hermione le prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser en s'exclamant :

- « Harry, je suis si heureuse pour toi ! »

- « Merci Hermione pour ta chanson d'amour… », lui répondit-il tout bas.

Et la voyant rougir, il sut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé et que son amie comprenait décidément toujours tout plus vite que tout le monde !

Ron quant à lui resta bouche bée si longtemps que Harry crut qu'il était devenu muet définitivement. Puis, il se reprit et se mit à bégayer :

- « Maisquequoiquienfinjeveuxdire… »

- « Ron, calme toi, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis ! », rigola Harry.

- « QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE BORDEL? », hurla Ron après avoir respiré un bon coup.

- « T'as pas compris ? T'es bien le seul. », se moqua Harry.

- « Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu fous avec la fouine ? »

- « Ne l'appelles pas comme ça ! Drago est mon petit ami. C'est la seule fois que je te le dirais, et c'est tout ce que tu obtiendras de moi. Nous sommes en couple, et je suis plus heureux que je ne l'ai jamais été. », répondit Harry avec un peu de colère dans la voix. « Et j'aimerais vraiment que mes amis se réjouissent pour moi. », ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

Ron s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose mais Hermione lui marcha furieusement sur le pied et il ravala ses paroles, mais continua à regarder bizarrement Harry, surtout la broche en forme de D de sa cape.

Seamus et Dean lui tapèrent dans le dos en lui disant avec un grand sourire :

- « Bienvenue au club, mon cher. »

Luna lui murmura en passant :

- « Je suis heureuse de voir que tu sais encore être heureux ! »

Les autres oscillèrent entre sourire et yeux ronds, Neville était même à la limite de la crise cardiaque.

Mais Harry conserva son sourire béat, qui s'accentuait simplement aux félicitations, et conformément à ce qu'il avait décidé avec Drago, il ne répondait à aucune question, à aucune remarque, se contentant de fixer son serpentard d'un regard énamouré, jusqu'à ce que Ron lui foute un grand coup de coude dans les côtes en lui disant d'une voix excédée :

- « Harry, je suis ravi de te voir heureux, même si c'est avec… (le reste se perdit dans un grognement), mais je te préviens, si tu conserves cet air idiot, je te refais le portrait, et on verra si ton serpentard t'aimera toujours quand tu seras défiguré. »

- « Tu me parles ? », dit Harry d'une voix absente.

- « Oh, je t'en prie ! », soupira Ron. « Aide-moi », ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Hermione.

- « Tu vas le laisser tranquille, rabat-joie ! »

- « Bon si tout le monde est contre moi… »

- « Bonne nuit à tous ! », le coupa Harry qui visiblement ne les avait pas entendus se chamailler.

- « Mais où vas… », commença Ron.

- « A ton avis ? », le coupa Hermione en lui montrant Drago qui se levait aussi.

- « Obsédés ! », grommella Ron, sans pouvoir cacher à Hermione le sourire qui apparaissait sur son visage, alors qu'il se réjouissait que Harry ait enfin trouvé chaussure à son pied et quelqu'un avec qui le prendre…

* * *

**Alors ? **

Il vous plaît autant qu'à moi Ryry? Il est trognon quand il est amoureux , non ? Une p'tite review pour me répondre ?

La fin lundi prochain !

**Les RAR (par ordre alphabétique pour ne pas faire de jaloux et pour que vous trouviez la réponse à votre review facilement) :**

**Beautiful Dray** : Merci de tous tes compliments (je suis toute rougissante). J'espère que tu as aussi aimé ce dernier chapitre.

**Enjoy** : T'inquiètes, je continue… Merci de tes encouragements.

**Hisokaren** : Je suis ravie que cela t'ait plu ! C'est effectivement le dernier chapitre, parce que moi non plus, les fics longues, je sais pas faire ! Mais bon… En revanche, je suis désolée, des cœurs il y en a, mais pour le délire au citron, ce sera plutôt dans une autre fic, mais dans l'épilogue, il y a quand même un mini lemon… Bisous, et à très bientôt dans nos reviews et dans nos RAR. Lol !

**Lucy-hp** : Alors, les réactions t'ont plu ? Merci de me lire et de me reviewer. Juste une question : OMG, ça veut dire Oh My God ou pas du tout ? En tout cas, je suis ravie de t'avoir émue, j'adore que mon écriture soit efficace, lol !

**Phoenix 5** : Je suis fière de voir que ma fic te plaît toujours, encore plus maintenant que je sais que tu préfères lire en anglais ! Merci encore pour tes encouragements ! A lundi prochain, j'espère…

**Sahada** : Je suis contente que la fin t'ait plu parce que j'ai adoré l'écrire, c'est sûrement mon côté serpentard qui ressort ! Lol !

**Vert émeraude** : Là aussi j'ai été vite, non ?

**Zaïka** : Merci merci, ravie que mes fics te plaisent.


	7. Chapter 7

Voilà, c'est la fin de cette fic…

J'espère que ça vous a plu, et que l'épilogue vous plaira. C'est fleur bleue (un peu, beaucoup ?), mais c'est que je suis une incurable romantique môa ! Comment ça ça ne se voit pas… c'est pas incompatible avec le fait que j'adore les scènes physiques : je sépare pas le corps et le cœur, c'est comme ça !

**Les précisions d'usage **:

les personnages et leur univers ne sont pas à moi, mais à JKR (on le saura ! snif…)

Yaoi (les lemons, c'était avant, mais c'est toujours une histoire gay gay gay…) Alors ouste, du balai ceux que ça choque (même si on se demande bien pourquoi ils sont choqués !)

Les RAR sont à la fin, comme d'habitude.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Epilogue : Où tout est bien qui finit (ou bien qui commence) bien.**

**A Poudlard, dans la chambre de Malefoy, l'après-midi du derniers jour de classe.**

- « Harry, mais qu'est-ce tu fais encore ? On va être en retard ! », fit Drago en entrant comme un ouragan dans la pièce, replendissant dans l'uniforme de Gryffondor.

- « C'est bon, Drago, je suis prêt », répondit le gryffondor en se regardant une dernière fois dans la glace, pour vérifier la correction de son uniforme de Serpentard. « Tu sais », ajouta-t-il en embrassant son ami, « la fête ne peut pas vraiment commencer sans nous. C'est notre mariage, nous sommes indispensables au déroulement de la cérémonie. »

- « Ah… alors, on a encore un peu de temps ? », demanda Malefoy avec un petit sourire coquin, en approfondissant leur baiser.

- « M. Malefoy, vous ne savez pas vous tenir ! », répliqua Harry en feignant l'indignation. « J'ai dit qu'on pouvait être un peu en retard, pas qu'on pouvait s'envoyer en l'air. Et puis », ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire, « je préfère que tu gardes tes forces… pour cette nuit. »

- « Ah, la nuit de noces… Je pourrais pas quand même en avoir juste un petit avant-goût ? », demanda Drago en se collant tout contre son amant.

- « Obsédé ! »

- « Mais ça ne te déplaît pas si j'en juge par ce que je sens contre ma jambe. Ne fais pas l'innocent, tu n'es pas crédible une seule seconde! », fit Drago en ondulant doucement le long du corps de Harry.

- « Non, Drago, pas maintenant… », mais sa voix se perdit dans un murmure indistinct tandis que Drago continuait à se mouvoir lascivement contre lui, après avoir passé une jambe entre celles de son amant, et quand Harry reprit, ce fut pour dire : « oh, mon chéri… oui, continue… mmm c'est trop bon… je vais… AH… »

- « Tu vois, ça n'a pas été long », dit amoureusement Drago en l'embrassant tendrement et en lançant un sort de nettoyage. « Viens maintenant ! On va se marier ! », ajouta-t-il en prenant Harry par la main.

- « On va se marier », répéta rêveusement Harry, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- « Oui, et Hermione et Ron vont te tuer si tu les fais trop attendre. »

- « Ce sont mes témoins, ils seront de mon côté ! »

- « Ben voyons ! Et Dumbledore ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu si excité que tout à l'heure quand il m'a quitté pour aller se préparer. »

- « Cela me fait tellement plaisir qu'il ait accepté de nous marier ! »

- « Accepté ? Tu rigoles, il nous a sauté dessus dès qu'on a annoncé nos fiançailles, et je ne me souviens pas qu'il nous ait demandé notre avis ! »

- « Quand je pense au scandale de notre première apparition… Et maintenant toute l'école est en liesse… Tu as vu la décoration, nos couleurs, nos prénoms, nos initiales entremêlés partout… »

- « "Le couple que forment Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy est le symbole de la paix retrouvée" C'est le gros titre de la Gazette de ce matin. Enfin, je le savais que j'épousais une super star ! »

- « Tu parles ! C'est après toi, je te rappelle, qu'ils couraient tous en apprenant qu'il te manquait un témoin, puisque tu n'avais que Rogue ! Et je comprends les gens », ajouta Harry en enlaçant son amour, « tu es à tomber habillé comme ça, tu as l'air d'un ange de lumière… »

- « Et toi, mon beau ténébreux », répondit Drago avec un sublime sourire, « mes couleurs vont à ravir avec tes yeux étincelants. On forme un beau couple, il y a pas à dire ! », conclut-il en regardant leurs reflets enlacés dans le miroir.

- « Toujours aussi modeste, M. le serpentard ! »

- « Toujours aussi moqueur, M. le gryffondor ! »

- « Je t'aime. »

- « Je t'aime aussi. »

- « On est obligé de sortir ? »

- « Ah ! Et c'est moi qui ne pense qu'à ça ? Désolé mon petit Harry, mais avant la nuit de noces, il y a la noce. Et puis », ajouta Drago d'une voix un peu rauque, « je veux que tous sachent que tu es à moi pour toujours, comme je suis à toi. Et puis, après, je vais… »

- « Oui ? », dit Harry d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

- « …t'emmener faire un tour du monde… »

- « Ah ? », fit Harry un peu déçu.

- « Et je te ferai l'amour dans chaque pays. », ajouta Drago avec un sourire carnassier.

- « Dans chaque ville de chaque pays tu veux dire ! », répliqua Harry

- « Et c'est moi qui passe pour un obsédé ! C'est le monde à l'envers !»

- « C'est ta faute… Tu me rends fou. Je t'aime tellement Drago Malefoy. », dit Harry en enlaçant plus fort son ami et en mettant sa tête contre son épaule.

- « Moi aussi je t'aime Harry Potter, et je t'aimerai tant que je vivrai, et même au-delà. »

Et sur un dernier baiser tendre mais passionné, "le couple du millénaire" alla consacrer devant tous l'union de leurs corps, de leurs cœurs et de leurs âmes.

**FIN**

* * *

Alors ? 

Oui, je sais, c'était court, et c'est fini…

Mais, vous inquiétez pas, j'ai encore des tas d'idées,des song-fics, des recettes… et je ne compte pas m'arrêter d'écrire de sitôt.

En plus, j'ai encore deux autres fics à finir :

une deuxième HPDM, **"Tel est pris…"**

une HPSR,** "Oh là là !".**

Et je commence aussi à poster ma deuxième HPSR, **"Délire au citron"**.

Et puis, je publie aussi une fic avec trois autres copines, qui s'intitule **"Foutoir au dortoir."** C'est tout un programme, et si vous êtes fan de yaoi Harry Potter, vous serez pas déçus ! On s'appelle d'ailleurs, les reporters sans vertu, je crois que c'est sufisamment subtil pour que je n'ai pas besoin de commenter ! LOL ! Au cas où, je vous donne notre page : http/ www. fanfiction. net / u / 918401 /(faut virer les espaces dans l'adresse, moi je dois les mettre sinon le site refuse de l'écrire)

Voilà,

j'ai fini de faire ma pub… En même temps, on est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même, n'est-ce pas ? 

Donc, avis aux amateurs, je vous dit à bientôt…

Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues…

**D'ailleurs, voici les RAR (par ordre alphabétique pour ne pas faire de jaloux et pour que vous trouviez la réponse à votre review facilement) :**

**Beautiful Dray** : Merci.

**Crystal d'avalon** : Et en jeune marié, il est pas chou ?

**Enjoy : **Oui, tu es bien le premier à reviewer pour ce chapitre… Merci pour le tuyau, il m'a bien servi quand le site a un peu bugué, pour avoir la suite de certaines histoires ! Je suis contente que tu aimes, mais désolée, c'est encore court ce coup-ci et en plus c'est fini… Mais bon, j'ai plein d'autres trucs sur le feu…

**Hisokaren** : T'as vu, ce coup-ci c'est la fin, t'as vu, il ya marqué FIN ! LOL ! T'es pas seulement maso, t'es sadique aussi un peu, alors, ça compense : en auteure on fait souffrir, en lectrice on souffre ! C'est ça l'équilibre universel, lol ! A tout bientôt ! Viens lire la fic des reporters sans vertu, je crois que ça va te plaire !

**Lucy-hp** : Oui, Ryry amoureux, l'est trop choupinou pinou. J'espère que cet épilogue t'a plu.

**Vert émeraude** : Alors, Ryry l'est pas mignon aussi en jeune marié ?

**Zaïka** : Mais non Ron est pas idiot, simplement, c'est un mec, donc il ronchonne. Mais en fait il est ravi pour Harry, et t'as vu, il est son témoin… En revanche, je suis d'accord avec toi, vive Ryry et Dray ! Hip hip hip hourra ! lol !


	8. Chapter 8

C'est encore moi ! Je sais, la fic était censée être finie, mais **Zaïka** et **Gabi** m'ont demandé respectivement de raconter le mariage et la nuit de noces.

Alors, voici un épilogue bis. C'est toujours un emprunt à JKR, et c'est toujours du yaoi, et qui dit nuit de noces dit lemon. Donc, homophobes c'est pas pour vous !

Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette fic, même sans reviewer.

Pour les revieweurs, encore plus merci, les RAR sont à la fin comme d'habitude.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Epilogue bis : Unis.**

Le "couple du millénaire" entra dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Tout le monde sorcier était là. Et malgré le nombre des présents, le silence était parfait : tous retenaient inconsciemment leur souffle devant la beauté des jeunes gens qui remontaient ensemble la travée pour rejoindre un Dumbledore aux yeux plus pétillants que jamais. Ils étaient l'image même de l'amour, la magie la plus ancienne et la plus puissante qui soit.

- Harry James Potter, voulez-vous prendre Drago Lucius Malefoy comme époux ?

- Je le veux.

- Moi, Hermione Granger, j'atteste de cet amour et en porte témoignage.

- Moi, Ronald Wealey, j'atteste de cet amour et en porte témoignage.

- Drago Lucius Malefoy, voulez-vous prendre Harry James Potter comme époux ?

- Je le veux.

- Moi, Sévérus Rogue, j'atteste de cet amour et en porte témoignage.

- Moi, Ginny Weasley, j'atteste de cet amour et en porte témoignage.

- Je vous déclare unis par les liens magiques du mariage. Moi, Albus Dumbledore, j'atteste de l'union de vos sorps, de vos cœurs et de vos âmes, et j'en porte témoignage. Que le bonheur soit votre destin et l'amour votre vie.

Drago et Harry échangèrent un baiser, qui se fit sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent passionné, et sous les yeux émerveillés de l'assistance, ils se retrouvèrent à l'intérieur d'une sphère de lumière, éclatante mais pas éblouissante, et dont la beauté poignait le cœur de quiconque la voyait. Les époux se séparèrent à regret, et la sphère se dissipa, laissant derrière elle un silence religieux… jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore, dont les yeux malicieux rayonnaient plus que jamais, prenne sa baguette et fasse retentir… _You're the one that I want_ ! Tous les spectacteurs (c'est-à-dire la quasi-totalité du monde magique, sorciers, mais aussi nymphes, centaures…) reprirent leurs esprits et applaudirent à tout rompre le magnifique couple qui rayonnait de bonheur.

Harry et Drago dansaient, et personne n'osaient plus les déranger. Ils avaient croulés sous les embrassades, avaient plusieurs fois fait le tour de la salle pendant le banquet, reçus d'innombrables toasts, et maintenant ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et ils étaient si bien… Soudain, Drago en eut assez et, sous les yeux ébahis de leurs amis, il les planta là, en transplanant avec son mari.

Celui-ci, les yeux fermés, s'en aperçut à peine, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de l'arrêt de la musique. Il fronça les sourcils, mais Drago ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir les yeux : il défit la cravate de son aimé, pour la lui nouer sur les yeux.

— « C'est nécessaire ? », murmura Harry.

— « Indispensable ! » répliqua Drago qui souriait malicieusement.

— « Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Drago ? C'est pas gentil pour nos amis… », continua Harry.

— « Je suis sûr qu'ils ne nous en voudront pas… Et puis, la nuit est tombée, et je ne veux pas en perdre une minute… C'est notre nuit, je te veux pour moi seul. »

— « Notre nuit… Alors qu'attends-tu pour m'embrasser ? », dit Harry avec un petit sourire coquin.

Drago ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et fondit sur les lèvres si tentantes qui étaient maintenant à lui, se délectant des soupirs que laissait échapper Harry. Le fait d'avoir les yeux bandés rappellait à celui-ci leur première fois, et il en frissonnait d'anticipation, exactement comme Drago le voulait. Harry se laissait totalement aller aux sensations que lui prodiguait son amour : Drago menait la danse, et Harry se contentait de savourer. Mais il gémit de frustration en sentant Drago interrompre leur baiser passionné trop tôt à son goût.

— « Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? »

— « Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon ange, je ne vais pas te faire languir… »

Et Drago transplana de nouveau avec son mari dans les bras, pour l'emmener dans un appartement qu'il avait préparé spécialement pour cette nuit, en le dotant des mêmes propriétés que la Salle sur demande.

Harry sentit une douce brise le caresser, et huma un parfum délicat d'herbe coupée et de fleurs.

— « Mais où m'as-tu emmené, mon chéri ? »

— « Là où je rêve de te faire mien encore et encore… », murmura Drago à son oreille, le faisant frisonner sous son souffle chaud.

Il l'allongea sur un lit de mousse moelleux et entreprit de le dénuder, lentement, sensuellement, caressant son corps comme il jouerait d'une harpe, lui soutirant gémissements, cris, soupirs, suppliques, le faisant se tordre sous ses doigts, sous ses lèvres.

Harry sentait son corps s'arquer, s'offrir à son aimé. Privé de la vue et du toucher, car Drago lui avait attaché les mains, ils ne pouvait que ressentir, et sentait son corps devenir ultra-sensible. Il s'entendait gémir, supplier, et il n'avait aucune envie de se retenir, encouragé en cela par Drago. Son amour ajoutait à ses caresses celles de ses mots, qu'il répétait à Harry d'une voix rauque de désir : « Je te veux, amour, tout à moi, abandonne-toi à ce que tu ressens, donne-toi à moi, sans retenue, c'est notre nuit, la nuit de notre amour, tu es à moi, tu es mon mari, tu es mon amour, dis-le moi, crie-le moi, dis-moi que tu me veux, je veux que tu cries mon nom, encore et encore, je vais te le faire gémir encore et encore, toute la nuit, toute ta vie… »

Harry n'en pouvait plus, et sans même s'en rendre compte, il usa de sa magie pour attirer Drago en lui. Ils gémirent de concert, et Harry noua ses jambes autour des hanches de son amour pour le sentir plus profondément encore en lui. Et il se sentit défaillir, tandis que Drago allait et venait en lui lentement, très lentement, trop lentement, et il le supplia : « Plus vite, plus fort, oh Drago, amour, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît. » Mais Drago ne répondit pas à cette demande, au contraire, il maintint ce rythme torturant, faisant monter leur plaisir, encore, et encore, et encore, tandis que Harry haletait et gémissait sous lui. Drago le prit dans ses bras, le serrant de toutes ses forces contre lui, l'embrassant fougueusement, accélérant très progressivement le rythme, buvant les gémissements et le souffle de son amour. Puis, dans un dernier mouvement, leurs corps s'arquèrent, et ils partagèrent un orgasme à la fois doux et fulgurant.

Harry, tremblant, enleva magiquement cravate et liens et serra Drago contre lui, l'embrassant passionnément, les larmes aux yeux, et de l'amour plein le cœur. Tout en caressant les doux cheveux blonds de Drago, Harry laissait son regard errer sur le paysage idyllique que Drago avait créer, et il se mit à pleurer, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

— « Mon amour, pourquoi tu pleures ? », murmura Drago en buvant les gouttes qui dévalaient les douces joues de son aimé.

— « Oh Drago, c'est si beau… Quel endroit magnifique ! Je pleure de joie, chéri… »

— « Je suis heureux que cela te plaise », répondit son mari en souriant.

— « Moi, je suis heureux tout court. »

— « Tu veux bien me le prouver ? », susurra malicieusement Drago.

— « Hum… je crois que ça peut se faire… », ronronna Harry. « Est-ce que je peux changer le décor ? J'ai une idée qui va te plaire je crois… »

— « Tes désirs sont des ordres mon amour… »

— « Fais attention à ce que tu demandes, tu pourrais bien l'obtenir… »

— « Mais je ne demande que ça ! »

— « Dans ce cas… »

Et le décor changea.

— « Harry ! Je n'en crois pas mes yeux ! Une lande en plein orage ? »

— « Mon désir pour toi est aussi violent que cet orage, qui a la couleur de tes yeux...»

— « Tu me montres ? »

— « Tes désirs sont des ordres… »

Et Harry fit rouler Drago sous lui, ondula quelques instants sur lui pour le chauffer au maximum puis lui tendit la main pour le relever. Il le serra contre lui, puis le repoussa à bout de bras pour le comtempler, avec une lueur de pur désir dans les yeux, et un sourire tellement prédateur qu'il fit frissonner le blond.

— « Viens, je vais t'aimer », dit Harry dans un murmure rauque, en ancrant ses yeux si verts, qui flamboyaient, dans ceux de son mari.

Drago était un peu effrayé de ce qu'il lisait dans le regard de son cher et tendre, mais bien trop excité pour penser même à résister. Il s'abandonna, laissant Harry dévorer son corps, sans douceur, utilisant autant ses dents que ses lèvres, et cette violence inédite lui arrachait des cris qui se mêlait au bruit de l'orage. La pluie froide qui se mit à tomber fouettait son corps que les caresses d'Harry enflammait et lui procurait des sensations inédites. Et quand il sentit Harry engloutir son sexe dans sa bouche brûlante, il hurla le nom de son aimé. Celui-ci sourit, et remonta contre la bouche de son mari et, après un baiser fiévreux, lui dit :

— « N'est-ce pas toi qui m'a dit que cette nuit nous devions laisser parler nos cœurs et nos corps sans retenue ? Montre-moi que tu brûles pour moi ! Comme je brûle pour toi.»

Et il fit reculer Drago qui buta contre une table que Harry venait de conjurer, et sur laquelle il le poussa à s'allonger. Puis, relevant ses jambes, il s'enfonça en lui d'un coup sec. Drago cria, mais la douleur disparut aussitôt, et le plaisir qui lui succéda la compensa largement.

Harry embrassait, léchait, mordait tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre du corps de Drago qui se tordait sous le plaisir que lui donnait son amour. Et il criait, il suppliait pour plus de violence, plus, encore plus, et Harry lui obéissait, il s'enfonçait en lui, encore et encore, plus vite, plus fort, criant lui aussi, hurlant le nom de son mari. Celui-ci ne distinguait plus Harry de l'orage, ses baisers fougueux de la pluie, ses coups de boutoir des grondements du tonnerre… Son orgasme fut dévastateur, il hurla, il se noyait, il se perdait, il était la lande et Harry était l'orage…

Il revint à lui la tête posée sur le torse de son amour, dans une lande qui s'était transformée en prairie luxuriante, et dont le calme s'harmonisait avec les battements du cœur de son mari, et il sentit son propre cœur s'apaiser peu à peu pour se caler sur ce rythme lent.

Le voyant ouvrir les yeux, Harry lui dédia un sourire éclatant et transforma une nouvelle fois le décor, faisant apparaître un sublime ciel nocturne, où les étoiles brillaient de tous leurs feux. Drago soupira de bonheur et se lova plus confortablement dans les bras de son mari.

— « M. Potter-Malefoy, je vous aime. »

— « Je vous aime, M. Malefoy-Potter. »

**FIN**

* * *

Ce coup-ci, c'est vraiment la fin. 

Je me suis lâchée sur le romantisme pour le mariage, j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même, je me suis lâchée sur… pour le lemon, j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même ! lol !

Review please… puisque c'est à votre demande que j'ai écrit… Mais non je ne supplie pas pour avoir des reviews… C'est vraiment pas mon genre ! lol !

**Les RAR (par ordre alphabétique pour ne pas faire de jaloux et pour que vous trouviez la réponse à votre review facilement) :**

**Crystal d'avalon** : Quand il y en a plus, il y en a encore ! lol ! J'attends moi aussi tes reviews sur mes autres fics, ça me fait tellement plaisir que tu me suives dans tous mes délires !

**Diabolik vampyr** : Merci !

**Gabi** : Tes désirs sont des ordres. Je peux le faire… et je l'ai fait. J'espère que ça t'a plu. Allez GO ! Parce que t'es obligé de reviewer ce chapitre ! lol !

**Hisokaren** : Merci pour tous tes compliments, ils me vont droit au cœur. J'espère que cette fin, qui n'était pas prévue, va te plaire comme le reste.

**Kimmy Lyn** : Ah, avoir fini une fic… et ben, ça me rappelle que j'en ai 4 autres sur le feu, et plein en écriture ! lol ! Et je compte pas celles que j'écris avec les reporters !

**La-shinegami** : Je suis pas comme Dray, moi, je ne t'en veux pas de trouver mignon ce que j'écris.

**Lucy-hp** : Tu le sais maintenant qui est le deuxième témoin de Dray. Elle te convient ?

**Sahada** : Merci beaucoup, mais comme tu vois… elle n'est finie que maintenant lol !

**Vert émeraude** : Oui, Ryry est toujours mignon, même déchaîné, qu'est-ce t'en penses ?

**Zaïka** : Ta prière est exaucée, je t'ai fait un épilogue bis… Parce que l'épilogue, c'était déjà le chapitre d'avant ! lol ! Comment résister à cette avalanche de s'il te plaît ! lol ! J'espère que le récit de la noce t'a plu, parce que c'était vraiment pas prévu, et que me remettre à cette fic n'a pas été facile facile… Donc, j'espère avoir retrouvé l'inspiration de mes débuts. Dis-le moi. Parce qu'évidemment, t'es obligée de reviewer ce chapitre ! lol!


End file.
